


yadong

by chocolateandmurder



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Romantic Comedy, Wendy is an idiot, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmurder/pseuds/chocolateandmurder
Summary: Wendy whips her head around, and in a moment of the pure comedy that is her life, the headphones get yanked out of the socket, and the porn dialogue plays over the speakers, sounds of fucking and all."Joohyun unnie?" she stammers, like Irene doesn't live next door.Or: a fic inspired by the infamous scene in LUP where Yeri called out Wendy for watching alot of porn





	1. sheer comedy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic just as practice during writer's block and then it turned into an actual story....oops. No real warnings, other than extreme lesbian stupidity. And obviously, this fic involves porn and sexual content, so please don't read it unless you're comfortable with that stuff.

In Wendy's defense, she was stressed. And tired. And horny, but that just comes with territory, along with the fact that she's been working non stop in an idol industry where she has to make eye contact with hot people everyday and then refuse to date them. 

(Sometimes, its not other idols outside her members. But she doesn't have to think about that for now) 

So on saturday night, after she's treated herself to a glass of wine, and sitting in her pyjamas, she turns on her laptop and opens her incognito tab. She's not proud of it (oof, she can't remember the last time she was proud of any of her tastes, if she's being honest) but she has a few favourites she's memorised the titles of and a quick google search pulls them up so she doesn't have to scroll through pages of unappetising thumbnails and weird spam ads. 

A quick glance over to the door, out of nervousness, but its late and unlikely any of the members will hear her anyway. She plugs her headphones in and clicks play. 

Even before the video loads, she can feel her body tingling all over slightly, too long since she last did this. She lets her hand roam freely and find her chest, exhaling softly at the relief as the pleasure loosens up her body. On screen a tutor and her college student are busy talking about some dumb porn scenario-she needs help solving this class but they're already in love or whatever-but Wendy watches, enjoying the visible plush softness of the tutor's lips and the way her shirt buttons are straining (its an optical illusion, the shirt is just too small helpfully provides the overtly logical part of her brain, but she pushes it away as well). When the student bends down for something equally dumb, she lets herself enjoy the obvious muscles in her thighs, the bowed curve of her shoulders. 

The actual sex scenes in the porn are her favourite part though. For one thing, the camera stays solidly in one place, no strange, unnecessary closeups, and there's no weird background music. The porn stars in the video fuck, like normal human beings, and she's turned on by the noises more than anything, the sound of skin slapping on skin, the way they moan into each other's mouths, how the student takes the teacher's nipples into her mouth and sucks lustily. 

Trying not to think too much about it, she slips a hand into her pants. A little whimper escapes as she realises how wet she is, and she ignores the way her face heats up as she moves her hand back and forth. She lets herself admit that she's impossibly wet and needs this for now, tips her head back and closes her eyes as she lets the video just play without watching it. She imagines that she's the student instead, and theres another gorgeous woman entangled on the bed with her, maybe not anyone in particular, but who has the same plush lips and wandering hands, who'll gently hold her down and please her in the kind of ways she's too embarrassed to articulate half the time. 

She can feel her pleasure building, body twitching in response to her hand movements when a voice thats definitely not a porn star's goes "Wendy?" behind her. 

She whips her head around, and in a moment of the pure comedy that is her life, the headphones get yanked out of the socket, and the porn dialogue plays over the speakers, sounds of fucking and all. 

"Joohyun unnie?" she stammers, like Irene doesn't live next door. 

Joohyun is standing at her doorway, holding a basket of what appears to be folded laundry. For a second Wendy just stares at her in shock, before remembering that she’s got one hand up her shirt and another hand in her pants. She pulls both out so suddenly shes sure she pulled a muscle in her wrist and when she looks up something flits across Joohnyun's features to be replaced with her more calm, dignified expression. “I folded your laundry” she says, putting the basket down. 

“Thanks” stammers Wendy. 

“Yeah baby give it to me hard” said one actress on screen before breaking out into huge moans. 

The moaning didn't stop while Joohyun puts down the laundry shes folded, rubs her hands together slowly, and then very slowly and deliberately went and sat down next to Wendy on her bed. 

“What are you watching” she says, casually, like this was Friday night sports or some dumb shit. 

“A video” says Wendy equally dumbly. 

On the screen, the student actor had her first orgasm of the night, and starting moaning even louder, whimpering and writhing in between the other actors legs, swearing loudly. Wendy wondered if she was too young to die. 

“I think I’ve heard you watch this one before” says Joohyun even more casually even though her back was so straight and stiff it probably made the walls jealous. 

Wendy, on the other hand, felt like she was melting or something. _Joohyun had heard her watch porn before._ Joohyun, currently sitting next to her on her bed, with unmade sheets, smelling faintly like shampoo and fabric softener, had listened to her watch a video about two women, and loudly get off to it and had said nothing. Apparently she thought Wendy was such a perv that she wouldn’t even mind if she was in the room. 

Distantly, that same lick of fear curled in her gut along with the arousal and embarrassment. The older ones really weren’t given to emotional talks; with all the burden they had to shoulder, Irene being the leader and mother, Seulgi being one of the most popular dancers in kpop right now, and Wendy being Wendy, who was a mess and embarrassment and a half, sometimes it seemed like they had been living together for years without really confiding in each other. She knew that Joohyun wasn’t homophobic; she’d practically raised Yeri and seen Saerom with her, and when the confession had come all of them had wiped her tears together and promised her it didn’t matter. But somehow when it came to her, who did embarassing things like watch porn without realising everyone could overhear it seemed. Different somehow. Like any second Joohyun would pull her aside and tell to tamp it down so it wouldn’t ruin their careers. 

Sometimes Joohyun just stared at her, without any kind of purpose, eyes skimming over her mouth and throat and Wendy would pretend not to notice but end up imagining all the things about her that were lacking, that all of them had elected to ignore. 

“It’s just a favourite” she burst out, simply because it was too quiet and somehow she had to make things worse. 

“You must be frustrated though, you’ve been watching this one alot” says Joohyun, nodding sympathetically. On screen, the two actors had started scissoring. 

Wendy flaps her hand around frantically, trying to denote some emotion. “We all kind of are you know!” she shrieks a little. Joohyun makes a non commital noise. 

Then

“Do you want help then?” asks Joohyun equally casually like she was offering to help cook dinner. 

Onscreen, the actor pulls the other one closer, grinding furiously and making the woman cry out in deep pleasure. Wendy feels the tingles in her body subconciously, too busy staring at Joohyun with her mouth hanging open. 

“What?” she says finally, an even dumber response than before. 

“Well” says Joohyun, gesturing to the screen. Joohyun, who looks impossibly beautiful with the light of the computer screen flitting across her features, plush lips and the long curve of her throat that Wendy pretends she doesn’t think about when she imagines being held down and fucked, hard. Joohyun, who’s cheeks are slightly red but otherwise looks perfectly composed when she puts a hand on Wendy’s shoulders and rubs her soothingly. “It’s just not the same watching porn, you know?” she says, and _god,_ Wendy is emotionally compromised because just her voice makes her want to melt, “sometimes its even more frustrating, because you watch other people getting touched. I don’t see why we can’t help each other out” 

Wendy makes a choked off noise. Then she gulps. Then she shuts her eyes and nods, convinced this is a strange prank which will end now. 

Instead, the sheets rustle and Joohyun slides her hand around the curve of Wendy’s waist. 

“Can I kiss you, Seungwan-ah?” she asks softly. Wendy nods again, her eyes still clamped shut. 

And then Joohyun kisses her. 

It’s so much more forceful than Wendy imagined. Joohyun licks into her mouth, exploring with her tongue, adjusting until she’s in Wendy’s lap, the heat of her skin burning through the thin cotton of her pyjamas. 

“Unnie” whimpered Wendy

“I’m right here Wendy-yah” whispers Irene, her hands impossibly warm as they run down Wendy’s back, settle in the small curve in her spine. 

“You’re so pretty Unnie” said Wendy, her body reacting almost impossibly quickly, wetness building up between her legs, and her chest heaving. She was still convinced this was an impossibly cruel prank, but she couldn’t quite stop herself from the words tumbling from her lips, obvious and clumsy but still pathetically honest. 

Joohyun’s lips found her neck and brushed her pulse point. “You are too Wendy-yah” she whispered, and Wendy trembled, impossibly turned on. Irene kissed the slope of her neck gently, biting the skin, and one hand skimmed her chest, resting on one of her buttons. 

Wendy felt so _good_. She felt a little bit like she was floating honestly, with how nicely and gently Joohnyun was holding her, from the quietly commanding way Joohyun kissed her. It had been so long since she’d felt someone else’s lips against hers, the warm pressure of a body on top of her, that for a second she was overwhlemed by the sheer joy of it, until Joohyun’s hand on her buttons twitched purposefully and Wendy realised what the other girl was asking her. 

‘Can I, Wendy-yah?” said Joohyun gently. Her eyes were so pretty. Wendy had always been incredibly enamoured with how expressive they are, the way they shone, but now she had to acknowledge that she was a little head over heels with the way that the question took her breath away, and all she could do was nod, unable to break eye contact. 

Joohyun undressed her with the kind of fluency of someone who spent all her time folding and arranging clothes. Or maybe it was because she did this alot. Wendy couldn’t tell, and the thought of not knowing if she was one of many people Joohyun enjoyed this sort of stuff kind of stung a little even as she gasped from the flood of cold air hitting her breasts and Joohyun leaned forward and took one of her nipples in her mouth. 

Wendy moaned embarrassingly loudly as her entire body arched off the bed and into Joohyun’s mouth and when the other girl bit the tender skin of her nipple she whimpered in response. Joohyun was so fucking good to her, the way she carefully paid attention to every one of little responses, how she cautiously checked whether Wendy liked the pressure and then bit harder. 

Wendy moaned uncontrollably, squirming a little. She was so impossibly wet she didn’t think it was possible to get any wetter, giving little involuntary jerks every time Joohyun fondled her breasts particularly hard. 

‘Can you take off your clothes Joohyun-unnie?”, gasped out Wendy and then immediately brushed bright red. 

Joohyun looked a little bit surprised but caught herself just in time. “Of course baby” she said gently (and oh god, _baby),_ pulling her shirt off to reveal what was possibly the most perfect torso of all time. She looked like a goddess or something, Wendy thought dazedly, like she’d been crafted with love and care, perfect in the kind of way people could only dream of. 

And right now, she was too perfect for Wendy. But somehow Bae Joohyun was kissing her gently again, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist, and as their bare skin brushed against each other Wendy felt her entire body shudder. 

“Do you like that baby?” whispered Irene, her voice husky (and _oh god Wendy would never be able to make eye contact after this)_ as the other girl kissed her neck and worked her way down. 

“Yes, unnie” she whispered, her voice breaking into a moan as Joohyun started kissing down her stomach. 

“Need some relief baby? Can I help?” asked Joohyun then, her hand hovering over Wendy’s crotch. Asking for permission like Wendy wouldn’t kill a man for this, like she hadn’t dreamt of this shamefully for years, like she wasn’t stupidly in love with Bae Joohyun. 

She spread her legs further, pulling her pants down herself. “Please, unnie” she whispered. 

Irene wasn’t looking in between her legs though. Irene was looking at her, something intense and unreadable behind her eyes. 

Then she leaned forward so her mouth was brushing Wendy’s and slid her hand between the other girl’s legs, her fingers landing just right where Wendy was most sensitive. 

Wendy felt the arousal like it was electric, jerking so hard she even surprised herself. Joohyun didn’t even seem fazed, if the way she settled into the curve of Wendy’s body and continued playing with Wendy’s clit had any indication. “That’s right baby” she whispered into the crook of Wendy’s neck while Wendy whimpered in response, incoherent. “Let your unnie take care of you” she continued, stroking the other girl’s clit harder, almost greedily while the other girl whimpered and jerked. 

“Must have been so tired baby” she said almost sympathetically while Wendy moaned and nodded in response, spreading her legs even more. Irene kissed Wendy’s breast gently, humming. “Been such a good girl” she whispered, “Let me take care of you right now”

“I want to be” choked out Wendy without thinking. 

“What baby?” said Joohyun, puzzled. 

“Want to be a good girl” confessed Wendy, her face heating up even as she got wetter. 

Joohyun frozen for a second and then suddenly pulled her closer, like that had turned her on. “Yeah?” she said, and Wendy wasn’t imagining it, she really was playing with the other girl’s clit was more aggressively, making her thrash all over the bed. 

“You’ve been such a good girl” whispered Joohyung hoarsely, slipping a finger inside Wendy, and Wendy felt such intense pleasure she was sure she was going to black out. “Such a pretty good girl” whispered Joohyun, slipping another finger in, now properly fucking her. “Look so good when you’re like this, deserve to feel good”

“Unnie I’m going to cum” gasped out Wendy, her entire body feeling like it was floating and drowning at the same time. 

“I’d like that” said Joohyun simply, fucking her still. Wendy felt pressure built up in her gut, a wave of arousal crashing all over her and she clung tightly to Joohyun. “Unnie” she choked out, too far gone to even be embarassed, “please can you-please, please, I need it-”

“-what do you need Wendy-yah?”

“-please, please, please fuck me harder Unnie” gasped out Wendy, clinging to Joohyun, her fingers digging into the other girl’s back. 

Joohyun froze, her fingers still inside Wendy. For a second there was absolute silence, so quiet Wendy could feel her gut drop and her heart hammer in her ears. For a second, it seemed like the air was entirely still and terrified, like a pendulum was about to drop as they just stared at each other, Joohyun’s eyes wide. 

Then Joohyun opened her mouth and said “fuck” loudly and clearly, each syllable clearly enecuiated

“Unnie-” began Wendy, apologetic. 

And then Joohyun pulled her closer and kissed her, harder and more messily than Wendy would have even dreamed of. “ _Wendy”_ she growled, primal, right at the moment she started fucking the other girl relentlessly, so hard that Wendy arched off the bed, keening into the other girl’s mouth. 

“You want to cum baby?” asked Joohyun. Her fingers felt so _good,_ hitting her in all the right spots, making the pressure in her gut build up so quickly she could only cling on tighter and keen helplessly. 

The pressure built up till it was unbearable and Wendy couldn’t stop thrashing as she fucked herself on the other girl’s fingers, but she bit her lip and forced herself to hold back. Joohyun had just teased her. Joohyun hadn’t told her she could cum yet. She was a good girl. Wasn’t going to cum unless she got permission like a good girl.

She felt like everything was hazy, like the only thing that existed was Joohyun above her, the intense pleasure building up in her gut. The only thing that mattered was Joohyun kissing the slope of her neck, and whispering “cum for me baby”, her body curling like it obeyed Joohyun’s orders not her own, thighs shuddering as she had the hardest orgasm of her life, the world going white at the edges. 

When she felt slightly less murky Joohyun was panting slightly too, like just watching Wendy had gotten her worked up. There was sweat beading the top of her upper lip, but Wendy forgot all about that as the other girl’s lips curled into a smile and she kissed Wendy impossibly gently. “Go to sleep Wendy-yah” she whispered, settling down next to her, still holding her tightly. 

Okay. Wendy could do that. She felt more sated than she’d ever been in her life. 

When she woke up the next morning, Joohyun was still cuddling up with her but her laptop had been shut off and her laundry had been put away. Even her headphones sat in a neat pile on the table. Joohyun was warm and perfect in her arms, breathing deeply in her sleep.

Oh god. 

She was so in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun housekeeping things: apparently someone has decided because I don't thing Wendy has ever bullied Seulgi AND I think Seulgi bears some responsibility as a public figure for laughing along to Wendy's ignorant impressions (though I've never defended Wendy since she was clearly in the wrong), I'm apparently a Seulgi anti despite being a wholeass Ot5 Reveluv and supporting all of them. Instead of actually calling me out in the name of justice or whatever, they've decided to leave anonymous comments on a fanfic, because bravery I guess. Sorry to disappoint, but you're not going to get a rise out of me, neither am I going to take down a fic that has been explicitly tagged with warnings. Have a good day everyone, and thank you to people who have left me kind feedback.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the people who left me kudos! and to my girlfriend especially for encouraging me to be as chaotic as possible. special shoutout to rachelle as well, since the timing of this update is largely for her

Irene is so fucked. 

Kind of literally. But also mentally. Emotionally. Spiritually too, if there’s a god out there, but knowing Yeri, probably not. 

Her eyes snap open around four am, body twitching from a weird dream. In it, Wendy’s there, but also she’s wearing lingerie, and the two of them are just talking about the weather. Except Irene is a weirdo who can’t stop staring at her, and Wendy should be mad, but Joohyun blinks and Wendy is so much _closer_ right there to touch, and her lips look so soft and kind of chapped in the way Joohyun’s always found weirdly attractive and then one of them leans in and-

And then she wakes up. She wakes up and silently screams into her pillow because she does not _have time for this._

Seulgi thinks Joohyun has a Wendy problem. Joohyun knows better. She’s the problem. Wendy’s fine. 

Wendy, who’s currently curled up against Irene’s chest, sleeping peacefully, looking like all they did was cuddle and watch a PG13 movie together. Wendy, who’s pretty and soft and also apparently into kinky porn and spontaneously hooking up with her member. 

So, to reiterate, Irene is fucked. 

She slowly slips out of bed, ignoring how Wendy keens (and also how she’s gross and sticky). She’s screwed up, big time. 

*

“You what” says Seulgi, her mouth hanging slightly open, mic askew on her jaw. Joohyun wants to tell her that it might slip off, but she’s probably given the other girl enough surprises. 

“Eactly what I told you” she mutters under breath. The waiting room is a bustling mess of activity, the staff all aggressively herding the other members to outfit fittings, and the television blaring the other groups pre-recorded performances. Even then, she’s convinced everyone can overhear, especially since Seulgi keeps looking confused and asking to repeat. 

“You can’t just drop this on me literally….five minutes we have to go on stage. HOW did this happen?”

“You’re going to drop your mic, that’s what going to happen”

“No seriously, how did this start?”

“SEULGI” yells their cordi unnie the exact moment Seulgi’s mic falls out of her ear and clatters to the ground between the two of them. Joohyun and Seulgi both look down at it, untill finally the cordi unnie yells again. 

Then they both smack their foreheads together as they both bend down at the same time. 

Wendy brushes Joohyun’s shoulder as they head out of the room and down the hall. She looks gorgeous-all done up pinks and blues, her hair tied up into a ponytail, face lined to perfection. She also looks a little bit sad. 

“Unnie” she says, and Joohyun is immediately on high alert. Does Wendy need something? Did she forget a Leader Duty? Is someone sick?

“Can you please not tell everyone….what happened” says Wendy finally, looking miserable. Joohyun flushes with shame. “Of course” she stutters out before the stage lights blare down on them. 

Later, when they’re hitting every beat, she still thinks about Wendy’s face. When the fanchants reach a crescendo over Wendy’s vocal runs, she still thinks about that hurt expression. When they win that week and Seulgi cries and knocks her mic down again, she still thinks about her tone of voice. When everything’s wrapped up and over, and she’s alone in her bed at night, still feeling the phantom weight of Wendy’s hips on top of her, she still thinks about it. 

*

The next morning, when they’re puttering around before the car comes and picks them up for the next schedule, Joohyun unwraps the inkigayo sandwich she didn’t bother eating yesterday. She thinks wistfully about the hot, delicious fan lunches they enjoyed while she bites into the cold bread. 

Her tongue immediately touches something hard and unchewable. And then she Knows. 

She spits the number out onto her hand and glares down at it. It’s a set of barely legible digits, caked with prawn puree. She throws the entire sandwich into the garbage bin, disgusted. Yeri looks up from her cereal and snorts, getting milk everywhere. 

“Who was it this time?” she asks, ready for some gossip. Joy looks up from her magazine. 

“Who cares” replies Joohyun, wiping down the counter with more force than necessary. 

“I bet it was that really annoying rookie” yells Seulgi from the broom closet she uses as a room. 

There’s the sound of paper hitting a surface and Joohyun looks up to see Wendy toss her novel onto the couch. “He can stick to streaming Rookie, then, if he’s such a big fan” she grumbles. Joohyun cracks a smile. She doesn’t even remember the idol’s name, but the idea of a man in a leather harness and dramatic piercings streaming Rookie is somehow the most hilarious mental image. 

The manager rings their doorbell, loud and insistent. The girls get up and file out of the apartment, blinking the sleep from their eyes. “Do you think we’ll see him today?” whispers Yeri, always amused by mischief. The brat. 

Wendy snorts, loud and unladylike. The manager rolls her eyes. “No” Wendy says firmly. 

*

The bathrooms at the Show are always deserted. Joohyun doesn’t know why, but there’s something about the layout of the building and the filming schedule that means almost no one’s queueing up to use the restroom. The place almost looks untouched, smelling faintly of only room freshner. 

She stares into the mirror, her reflection staring back. She looks exhausted, even with the thick layer of makeup. Her face is puffy, and her under eyes sunken. Her lower lip is worn away from anxiously chewing on it all morning. 

Something was off about their performance today. 

There’s no way all of them-a group of five women with contrasting personalities under an insane amount of pressure- will deliver every show flawlessly. They know that. But sometimes, there’s this odd sense of friction in the air, and even though they’ll hit every beat, it just won’t land the same. The feeling of disharmony is strange, and it bothers Joohyun, even though she hopes the fans can’t tell. Their concept is loud and noisy anyway.

Joy has always told Joohyun, incredibly bluntly, that she’s a fantastic leader untill she hits a sudden blind spot, and then she seems oblivious to a problem. Now, standing alone in the bathroom while the rest of the staff wrap up for the day, she frets that she’s missed something obvious. She’s been so wrapped up with her rollercoaster of emotions ever since she hooked up with Wendy that she’s basically ignored everyone else in the process. 

She needs to get over herself. She needs to stop getting hung up on Wendy the same way she’s taught herself to since their debut. Wendy’s magnetic and gorgeous and deserves someone who loves her very much. Joohyun isn’t going to be that person. She has to learn to accept that, over and over. 

The door opens suddenly and Joohyun reflexively grips the sink hard when she realises it’s Wendy. The other girl leans against the doorway, not saying anything, just watching her. Her eyes flicker down to Joohyun’s hands, Joohyun’s knuckles white from the pressure. 

Joohyun feels her stomach clench. Wendy’s been uncharacteristically sassy today, quipping back at Yeri and performing way more aggressively than usual. 

_Get over Wendy_ she reminds herself mentally. She opens her mouth to ask if Wendy needs something, but the other girl walks towards her instead, her heels clicking against the tiles. She walks like they’ve got all the time in the world. 

She stops inches away from Joohyun, her face still unreadable. “ _You_ seem stressed” she says, word emphasised strangely. 

Joohyun feels herself flush in a way that’s way too obvious. “Sorry” she splutters out, but Wendy only leans in closer. “Can I help?” she says instead, her face inches away from Joohyun. 

Joohyun instinctively wraps her hand around Wendy’s, though that doesn’t actually have the effect of calming her down. “Sorry?” she splutters out when Wendy lifts their clasped palms up to her face. 

“Can I _help”_ she repeats, and lets her lips-pretty and soft-graze against Joohyun’s knuckles. 

_Oh._

Joohyun sucks in a sharp breath, and Wendy’s breath hitches. Then, she wraps her lips around Joohyun’s index and middle finger. 

Joohyun watches, her stomach clenching, as Wendy hollows her cheeks out takes her fingers up the knuckle, looking positively sinful. Images of their night together rise up to her mind. 

Wendy, naked underneath her. Wendy, moaning and clinging. Wendy, needing and wanting, and Joohyun getting to give that to her. 

They make eye contact and Wendy smirks, making sure to curl her tongue around the pads of Joohyun’s fingertips as she pulls away. That’s enough for Joohyun’s body to be flooded with heat, lust overriding all senses. She grabs Wendy and kisses the other girl hard, body melting into her. 

They pull apart, and Joohyun realises that she’s holding onto Wendy by the shirt collar. The other girl seems to be enjoying it though. 

“Yes, you can _help”_ she gasps out, voice three octaves lower. 

Wendy smirks harder, impossibly wantable. “I bet you won’t take my help” she sing songs, voice raspier than usual, “I bet you’re too much of a coward”

Joohyun crowds into Wendy’s space, backing her up against the wall of the bathroom. “You think I’m a coward baby?” she growls. 

Wendy wraps a leg around her, letting the other girl come even closer. Their stage costumes shows off her midriff and thighs, and Joohyun immediately starts touching the exposed skin. “I think” gasps out Wendy, as Joohyun licks her neck, “that you’re too much of a coward to call any numbers, so yeah, maybe you’re too much of a coward to take my help”

Had Joohyun been in any clearer state of mind, the comment would have pinged as strange. Instead it fuels some odd sense of possessiveness, a desire to to prove Wendy wrong in the filthiest way possible. 

“You want me to show you what they’re missing?” she growls, feeling Wendy shiver. “Want me to take _you_ , baby?”

This is so reckless. All it takes is their manager walking in, or even someone overhearing them for their careers to be ruined. But Joohyun wants, and she knows, instinctively somehow, that Wendy wants too. 

*

 _This is fine_ Joohyun reminds herself as they both say goodnight to the other members and then she opens the door for Wendy, the air between them electric. _Wendy wants this. Wendy has needs, just like every other girl her age._

And if she’s honest with herself, some part of her crush has always been this weird desire to care for the other girl. 

Even if being a convenient hookup is kind of an unconventional interpretation. 

_Get over Wendy_ she reminds herself, as she turns around to see Wendy lounging on her bed, her pyjama buttons already undone. 

_This is fine._

“I’m cold” complains Wendy, “come warm me up, Unnie”. She’s pouting, her shirt falling off her shoulder to reveal her collarbones. 

Joohyun obediently crosses the room to the bed, and with a second’s hesitation, climbs on top of Wendy instead, straddling the other girl’s stomach. Wendy’s smile widens. Up close, her gaze is dark and hungry, lips slightly parted as Joohyun carefully undoes the rest of her buttons. 

The clothing gives away under her, revealing the curve of Wendy’s breasts, the tantalizing skin of her stomach, the way her collarbones catch the light. Joohyun feels something coiling in her stomach, like a spring about to give away. They’ve been waiting all day, but the air between them is still taut and heady, simmering with promise. 

“Unnie-” begins Wendy. 

Joohyun is a weak gay and immediately breaks just from hearing that. 

She kisses Wendy with all the force she can, teeth clicking together from the messiness of it. Wendy grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her closer, hands cupping Joohyun’s breasts, running down her front. It’s both tantalizingly new and achingly familiar, the way their bodies fit together, even if they’re grabbing each other like desperate teenagers. Wendy’s mouth is soft and addictive, and Joohyun was always weak. 

Joohyun gasps into her mouth as Wendy slips her hand up her shirt, fingers stroking the bare skin before resting on the waistband of her stomach. Almost by instinct, she gently pushes Wendy back against the covers, both of them breaking apart. 

“You wanna see me naked, baby?” she says, the shakiness of her voice betraying how badly she also wants that. 

Wendy is almost feral with the way she whines in response, her body straining forward. Last time they did this she’d been soft and shy and hesitant. Today, she’s wanting, eager in a way that makes Joohyun feel both flustered and slips her deeper into a headspace. She wants to match Wendy’s energy. She wants to make Wendy so turned on and heady that she can barely say anything. 

Wendy raises her arms to unbutton Joohyun’s pants, but the other girl gently pushes them away. “No” growls Joohyun, “ _watch me instead”_ She takes Wendy’s hands and places them on the headboard, and Wendy grips them without being told to. 

She straddles Wendy’s hips afterwards, and raises her shirt slightly, exposing her stomach to the other girl. Wendy whimpers slightly in response, her bare chest rising and falling. She’s a sight to behold, and Joohyun doesn’t break eye contact as she strips off her shirt, deliberately arching her back as much as possible for the other girl to enjoy. She pops the button of her pants after, and the sight makes Wendy moan out loud. Joohyun can feel herself getting wetter. 

When she pulls off her pants, Wendy keens and strains forward, clearly desperate. Joohyun beckons her forward with her finger, and the other girl practically crawls between her bare legs, kissing Joohyun’s now exposed thighs. 

Joohyun’s so wet it’s almost embarrassing. She’s been wet almost the whole day, from the moment she got to witness the sight of Wendy’s soft lips wrapped around her index finger, and right this moment, with Wendy desperately kissing her inner thighs, dangerously close to the spot where her mouth could do the most damage, she’s almost dripping. 

Wendy shifts, so close to Joohyun’s pussy that she almost opens her mouth to ask if Wendy would like to...go down on her. Instead, the other girl reaches up to kiss her, and Joohyun swallows her words. 

They break apart, and Joohyun brushes the other girl’s hair back to whisper in her ear. “What do you need, Wendy-yah?” she asks, enjoying the way the other girl shudders. She’s already prepared for a repeat of last time, especially since Wendy seemed so needy the whole day. She wants to satisfy her Wendy. 

Instead, Wendy looks at her, doe-eyed and insanely pretty. “Can I make you feel good, unnie?” she asks in her melodic voice. 

Joohyun feels taken back, and doesn’t do a good job of hiding it. “What, Wendy-yah?” she asks. 

The other girl traces the curve of her breast, gently playing with Joohyun’s nipple. “Just..want to help with the stress” she says, echoing their conversation earlier. “Want to...thank you for helping me out earlier”

Oh. Ah. Of course. That makes sense. 

Joohyun lies back, both of them ignoring that she’s basically diagonal to the mattress. “Do you….want to touch me baby?” asks Joohyun. There’s a sort of shift in their dynamics now, with Wendy giving and Joohyun receiving. There’s a new sense of vulnerability to it, especially when she has to admit she’d trust Wendy with everything. 

Wendy strokes the curve of Joohyun’s hip bone, looking both nervous and determined. “Unnie” she says, “can I….um...eat you out?”

Oh god. Fuck. 

“Do you want to?”

Wendy licks her lips. “I’ve been...thinking about it” she says, nervously, like she’s afraid Joohyun might be upset about that. 

Oh god Joohyun is going to lose her mind. 

She spreads her legs a little more, and nods to Wendy like _yes you can make every single wet dream I’ve had over the last three years come true._ Casual like that. Wendy laughs slightly nervously, a little soft, sweet sound, and she crawls closer. 

Joohyun feels like the room is melting around her when Wendy stops right in between her legs. Her lips find the softest, most sensitive part of Joohyun’s inner thighs, and Joohyun arches her entire back in response, making soft, helpless sounds. 

“Wendy” she moans, her voice wrecked. 

Wendy looks up at her, something dark and wanton in her eyes. “Yeah, unnie?” she asks. She’s so close to Joohyun’s most sensitive spot that it’s going to drive her insane. Just a millimetre and Joohyun will lose her mind. 

She does move. Joohyun does lose her mind. 

Her tongue is so...Joohyun probably sounds insane describing her bandmate’s _tongue,_ but it feels so good gently licking at her clit. Joohyun flails unattractively, forcing herself not to thrust into Wendy’s mouth, and Wendy interlocks their hands together. 

“ _Wendy”_ moans Joohyun, absolutely wrecked. 

Wendy makes a half sound, and then slips her tongue inside the other girl. 

The pleasure isn’t even intense, it’s overwhelming. It’s more than anything Joohyun has ever experienced before, _ever._ She feels her hips snap forward without thinking about it, even though she promised herself she was going to be careful to ease the other girl into it, and Wendy moans around her clit. 

Joohyun grips Wendy’s hand tighter, and the other girl goes from gently licking her clit to eating her out intensely, working in tandem with Joohyun gyrating. It’s so messy and so good, Wendy listening for any spot that’ll make her cry out and then immediately sucking on it even harder. 

Her circles Joohyun’s clit and Joohyun feels like she’s dissolving, like the whole world is narrowing down to Wendy, and her tongue, and their interlocked fingers, and the weight of the other girl on her hips. 

The pressure builds up and her entire body starts to shake all over. “Wendy-yah” she gasps out, “Wendy-yah, I’m going to cum, please, oh my god, Seungwannie, oh my _god”_

Wendy eats her out even more intensely through the orgasm and Joohyun loses any control she had over her body, thrashing everywhere, legs shaking and she comes down from the high. 

When she physically can’t handle anymore sensation, Wendy rests her head on Joohyun’s thigh and the room is filled with the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Joohyun tries to raise her hand to beckon Wendy over, but she nearly falls off the bed instead thanks to their awkward position. Wendy’s breaks into laughter at that, which makes the atmosphere less awkward as they rearrange themselves so that they’re lying side by side, neither of them really touching. 

Joohyun can feel her heart beating insanely fast, the adrenaline rush mixing with the usual post-coital buzz to make something heady and confusing. She feels a little insane, like she can lie back knowing she made one of the best decisions of her life, and also like this is the moment where everything falls apart. 

Wendy ate her out. Wendy, her crush, one of the most important people in her life, insanely pretty _good_ Wendy kissed her and ate her out. 

“Sorry” says Wendy out loud, into the silence. 

Joohyun immediately reaches out to awkwardly pat her on the shoulder. “No, don’t be sorry ahah” she manages, “what’s wrong...are you..okay?”

Wendy swallows nervously before responding. “I was probably really bad at that” she manages. 

“No! No! No!” blurts out Joohyun, and then when Wendy turns to look at her she blushes hard. “It was really, really good” she manages, “I promise”

Wendy looks back up at the ceiling. “I was probably really weird today” she mumbles, “I don’t know what got into me I saw the sandwich thing and I just-”

“-the sandwich thing?”

“-when someone gave you their number”

Oh. _Oh._

“I just saw it and I just-I don’t know. I wanted to-I just hated it” manages Wendy and makes an odd choking sound. 

Something dawns on Joohyun. “Wendy were you...jealous?”

Wendy tenses up and then away from Joohyun’s concerned touch. “I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Wendy-yah”

“I’m an _embarassment”_ blurts out Wendy, voice heavy with emotion, “I’m so-I know I keep fucking up and I ruin things and I just-”

“Seungwannie? What are you talking about” asks Joohyun, rapidly getting more and more concerned. “Seungwannie its okay”

“It’s not okay, I fucked up, I’m sorry” chokes out Wendy, her shoulders heaving, and Joohyun pulls her into her arms, cradling her bare body. 

“You didn’t fuck up, Seungwannie” she says, stroking the other girl’s hair. “I mean we’ve all made mistakes, but who hasn’t? You’re so important to Seulgi-yah and Sooyoung-yah and Yeri-yah. You’re so talented and pretty and _important-”_ her chest seizes up at how much Wendy means to her, “so important to all of us and important to me and-”

-She’s going to do it. She’s going to risk it. She’s going to confess-

“-and you’re _beautiful”_ she says, voice wobbling with emotion, her overwhelimg need to care for the other girl, to be something important to her, rising to the surface, “so pretty Seungwannie, I couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty you are recently. I think about it alot, you know? I’ve thought about...this alot too”

Wendy is looking at her, eyes slightly watery. “What do you mean?” she asks. 

Joohyun’s chest is seizing up so much its painful. “That you’re...important to me and wonderful and good and i’’m-”

-she’s going to do it. _SHe’s going to do it, goddammit-_

“-I’m a coward, Wendy-yah” she manages, throat closing up, “I’m selfish, and a bad leader sometimes, and I should do so much more and you deserve someone who’ll take better care of you-”

“-Unnie-”

“-And it’s not going to be me but. I’m. I’m in love with you. You make me lose my mind a little with how attractive you are. I’m in love with you. You’re so talented and kind and thoughtful. You’re so pretty. There’s no one else-” she choked out a laugh at how ridiculous her statement sounded, “there’s no one else that I care about enough to offer to get them off because they’re stressed. I just-I’ve always wanted to be important to you. More than a friend”

Wendy stares at her, unblinking. They’re still bare and intertwined, their faces almost touching. _This is it,_ Joohyun thinks. _This is the closest we’ve ever been, and this is the moment I lose her._

“I can go. Give you space” says Joohyun, moving to get up. 

“I’m in love with you too, dumbass” says Wendy

“What-”

Wendy pulls her back into her arms and kisses her again, preventing Joohyun from getting up. They kiss and kiss again untill they do more than kiss, and then fall asleep holding each other, unfamiliar and yet so good and familiar all at the same time. 

*

“You guys are WHAT?” says Seulgi, loudly, in the living room. Two more heads snap to look back at her. 

“I fucking hate you” mutters Joohyun, still tightly holding onto Wendy’s hand. Yeri silently takes out a wad of cash and hands it to Sooyoung. 

Next to her, Wendy smiles, brighter than the sun. Joohyun’s never going to lose her, no matter what it takes. Even if they’ll soon have to come up with an entirely different story about how they got together. 


End file.
